Death and Thunderstorms
by Zoo Zoo
Summary: It all began long ago, in a simple lake. It was then that mother nature decided to change her life forever. She now must face the horrors of her past, all durring a thunderstorm. AxF


Z.Z: Hello everyone!! I'm here with my first Princess Tutu short! Here to help me celebrate is Ahiru and Fakir! Say hi you two!

Ahiru: quick bow Please to meet you all.

Fakir: Hmph. Whatever.

Z.Z.: Sorry, Mr. Grumpy ass is on his man period. Don't forget to change your tampon sweetie.

A: giggle

F: Oh haar haar ZooZoo. Very funny. major eye roll

Z.Z.: Shut the hell up. Ahiru, would you like to do the disclaimer?

A: Sure! ZooZoo does not own anything. Not even the computer she's typing from.

Death by Lightning

_The lightning flashed over the lake. A small duck sat in the katydids with her mother and siblings. Her mother was singing her a lullaby that she had heard since she was in the egg. People couldn't understand, but ducks envied her mother for her graceful voice. The small duckling looked up into the sky, past her mother's golden face, and saw the clouds being ripped open to explode with bright light that made the air hot. She could feel the static in the air, her feathers began to tingle. "Mommy? Where's father?" The duckling asked. "I don't know darling." Her mother replied softly. "But I'm sure he's safe." _

_Just then they heard the familiar deep quack that belonged to their beloved father. All the ducklings and the mother swam out eagerly to see him. All, but the littlest duckling. She was distracted by something on the shore. So while the others gathered in the center of the lake, the tiny duck swam to the shore. She came to a bush that was filled with red, plump berries that looked ready to burst. Cautiously, she took one into her bill. Her taste buds exploded with flavor, as she greedily ate another. 'Wow! I better show these to everyone else!' With that she totted back to the lake. _

_As she neared the edge of the water, the most terrifying noise erupted form the heavens. IT sounded like someone was ripping open the sky. The air became extremely hot, as if it wished to cook her where she stood. She looked out at her family in the lake, and was about to call out to them, when a lightning bolt decided to strike her home. It shot down right on top of her family, electrifying them to oblivion. She screamed, as she watched the only people she ever knew get killed. She was only a baby, yet already she had seen more than any other duck. _

Ahiru awoke with a start. She had fallen asleep in the practice room again. She had cold sweat running down the back of her neck, and she could feel her heart racing in her small chest. _'Why did I dream of that... after all this time?' _Then a flash of lightning lit up the dance floor, accompanied by the boom of the thunder. She jumped three feet into the air and let out a scream of terror. Tears welled at her eyes as her vision was clouded with memories of her family's slaughter. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she stood stock still in the middle of the floor. One word echoed through her mind _'Fakir.'_ She needed him, almost as bad as her human form needed the pendant to stay the way it was. He was her knight, her hansom writer. He had saved her from so many dangers before, and she had grown to admire him.

She shakily started to move her legs toward the door. It started out as a slow walk, that turned into a sprint with every crackle of lightning. She crashed through bushes, tripped on almost everything, and even got lost. Finally she stopped in the middle of the road. Everything looked so different with the sparatic light that was cast by the angry storm clouds. The houses looked dark and evil. Trees seemed to taunt above her small form, shaking angrily with the wind. She found herself sitting in the road, balling like a baby. Her body was racked with sobs, and tears ran fast down her cheeks. That word came back into her head, and she just had to let it out. With a shaky breath, she screamed the one word that she knew would save her; "FAKIR!!" Her scream echoed through the entire area.

Ahiru sat in utter stillness. When she heard no one running toward her, she broke down crying again. _'He's not coming. I believed in him. He was suppose to save me. He's my knight!'_ Negative thoughts ran through her head, filling her heart with despair. While she was wallowing in her grief, she failed to notice the green haired figure running to her.

Fakir had indeed heard her cry for help, and had come outside to see who was calling for him. When he saw her in the street, his mind filled with worry. _'What is she doing out here in this storm? The baka probably fell and hurt herself. I hope she isn't hurt too bad.' _ As he came closer to her, he noticed she was crying. "Ahiru? Hey! Are you listening to me?" His voice suddenly filled with concern. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Hey, answer me!" She was startled out of her trance, and looked up to see the face of her knight. Her eye's lit up through the rivers of tears as he knelt before her. "Oh Fakir, I knew you'd hear me!" Fakir gently looked her over for any wounds, but was surprised when he didn't find any. "Baka, why are you out in this weather? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" She looked up at him with her overly large blue eyes, and he swore he would melt. He saw sadness, despair, and fear in those normally happy eyes, and that sickened him. The only thing that could make him even more vengeful was the three words that came out of her pink lips. "I'm scared Fakir." His eye's widened and he picked her up bridal style, crataling her like a broken doll. "You don't have to worry anymore Ahiru, I'll protect you."

With that promise, he swiftly took her inside of his house. He gently laid the now sleeping girl on his bed, and sat down at his writing desk. Picking up his pen and a fresh sheet of paper, he began to write. _...and from then on there was no more lightning storms in the town Kinkan. _

_Oh what lengths the writer will go to to keep his princess happy. _

Z.Z.: w00t! Finally! Finished!

F: ... Wasn't I kind of OOC there?

A: Aww come on! I thought you were cute!

F turns a deep scarlet

Z.Z: read and review please!! It keeps me and my Beta happy!


End file.
